


one time

by yunwing (eleven9)



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/yunwing
Summary: it's his clingy day





	one time

 

 

xiaojun fumbles through his notebook, skimming through short paragraphs of lyrics he wrote about his boyfriend. lucas has been his muse, when they first met during their first class on their first year in college, let's just say everything has only been right. lucas had approached him, with his fidgety hands and shaky voice, but the thing that distracts xiaojun the most is that he's tall. especially when he has to crane his neck up a little bit to look at the nervous glint in the other's eyes when he asked for help with a homework.

 

he chuckles at the thought of their first conversation, first date and first time spending the night together. xiaojun finds simple joys in reminiscing their firsts and uses them in his lyrics and once he submitted his work to a local music company, they are ecstatic to work with him. "your lyrics hold such a value, and are expressed with an impact," they had said.

 

"what are you doing?" lucas creeps behind the bench park xiaojun's sitting on.

 

xiaojun is not the least startled, and only looks back to smooch his boyfriend on the cheek. he has his days of being clingy, so he makes it fully known to lucas that today's the day by tugging both of his boyfriend's hands and pulls them over his shoulders.

 

xiaojun leans his head against lucas's arm, nuzzling along the denim jacket.

 

"who was it that always hated pda?" lucas says as he leans closer, tugging his chin on xiaojun's shoulder.

 

"i have my days where i want to be cuddly with my boyfriend, excuse me."

 

lucas only hums and tries to leave few kisses on xiaojun's nape but instead his kisses land on xiaojun's palm.

 

"to a certain extent, though."

 

lucas whines and childishly stomps his feet.

 

xiaojun organizes his things, clipping his pencil to his notebook and stuffing his earphones inside his pocket and stands up. his assignment could always work later (as if he's working on them in the first place).

 

"let's go home." xiaojun extends his left hand, wiggling it when lucas only stares dumbfounded at his extended hand.

 

lucas grabs his hand and automatically interlocks his fingers with xiaojun's.

 

"let's."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing about them, help


End file.
